Sulfur oxide (SOx) and nitrogen oxide (NOx) are noted pollutants that cause air pollution. In particular, sulfur oxide is present in industrial exhaust gas emitted upon combustion of fossil fuels containing sulfur, thus causing various forms of environmental pollution, such as acid rain and the like.
Desulfurization methods for removing sulfur oxide from such industrial exhaust gas have been continuously studied, and flue gas desulfurization methods, which are post-combustion desulfurization methods, are typically used in factories and fossil-fuel-based power plants.
Flue gas desulfurization methods, including desulfurization of exhaust gas after combustion of fossil fuel containing sulfur gas, are classified into wet methods and dry methods. Wet methods are performed in a manner in which exhaust gas is washed with ammonia water, sodium hydroxide solution, lime liquor, etc. to remove sulfur oxide, and dry methods are conducted in a manner in which exhaust gas is brought into contact with particles or powder such as activated carbon, carbonate, etc. to adsorb or react with sulfur dioxide, thereby removing sulfur oxide.
However, flue gas desulfurization methods are problematic because a desulfurizer for treating exhaust gas has to be additionally provided, extensive labor is required and high costs are incurred for operation of the desulfurizer, and moreover the desulfurization process is complicated.
Therefore, with the goal of reducing the emission of sulfur oxide related to the combustion of fossil fuel, there is an urgent need for research into a composition for desulfurization having high desulfurization effects and a desulfurization method that may be carried out in a simple and easy manner.